


Rub Down

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping Derek's skin free from stretch marks takes effort. Thankfully, Spencer takes good care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this photo](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_makn5hYxVT1r9js4go1_500.png)

Derek heard the front door close, and the tinkling of keys into the tray on the console table in the hall. He groaned slightly as he shifted in bed so that he was sitting up.

“Derek?” Spencer called out. “I missed you.”

He replied, “I’m in here. And I missed you more.”

Spencer popped his head through the doorway. Seeing his pregnant boyfriend, he smiled. “Hey,” he said softly. Entering the rest of the way, he went over to their bed. He gave him a light kiss, then brushed his lips over the stretched skin. “How are my two favourite people in the world doing?”, he asked, causing the other man to beam at him.

“Aside from the ache in my back,” Derek patted his belly, “He or she decided to practice karate kicks and back flips over the past hour. So much for sleep.”

Spencer gave him a lopside grin. “Maybe I can help. Gonna need you to lie back down, though.” He tugged off his tie and rolled up his sleeves, then took a jar of vitamin E lotion off the dresser and climbed onto the bed beside Derek.

After making sure the other man was lying comfortably, and tucked a few extra pillows under the legs, he scooped up some of the lotion and rubbed between his hands to warm it up before applying it to his belly. As he gently massaged the creamy substance into his boyfriend’s skin, Spencer hummed a soft melody.

Derek relaxed at the soothing ministrations. He was mesmerised by the look of concentration Spencer wore and the rhythmic motions of those familiar arms while the strong yet gentle hands caressing the stretched skin.

The scented lotion reminded him of his mom. He was almost lulled to sleep when Spencer finished and climbed off the bed. He wanted to reach out to the other man, to pull him back into bed, but he felt drained. “Don’t go,” he whispered.

“Not going anywhere,” Spencer reassured him. He quickly stripped down to his tee and boxers, then climbed back into bed.

They both turned onto their sides; Spencer pressed up against Derek’s back, fingers of their right hands interlaced and resting in front of Derek’s belly, lightly touching, as if to reassure the fetus that both daddies are home, safe and sound.

Derek patted their joined hands with his free one, then allowed himself to drift off to sleep. His boyfriend watched for a while as his breathing evened out before sleep claimed him as well.


End file.
